1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to a product disassembling method and a non-transitory computer readable media thereof, in particular to the method and the non-transitory computer readable media which are feasible to be applied to resolve the disassembling sequence problem of a product by an improved simplified swarm optimization method. According to the product disassembling method and the non-transitory computer readable media thereof, the optimal disassembling sequence can be determined.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, as the rise of environmental awareness and responsibility, the enterprise and the producer are gradually aware of the importance of reusing or recycling the products when the service life of the product is ended. Specifically, if the constituent elements or the used materials of a variety of electronic products are not effectively treated, serious damage and heavy pollution to the human living environment become unpreventable. Regarding the process of disassembling products, it is similar to the assembling process of a product. The disassembling sequence of the components of the product has to be arranged and planned adequately to avoid the poor disassembling efficiency and the extra cost to the enterprise, so that the total profit won't be affected.
In view of this, how to plan for the disassembling sequence of the components of the products is of pivotal importance. The conventional disassembling sequence can use particle swarm optimization algorithm or artificial bee colony algorithm to plan the optimal sequence. The particle represents one of the planning solution set, and the position and the velocity of the particle are applied to update the particle solution, Furthermore, the fitness formula is applied to calculate the fitness value to find out the optimal fitness value and then the found optimal fitness value is therefore served as the optimal sequence. However, these conventional computing algorithms are too complicated, and the problems of various data and variables result in increasing the calculation time to obtain a solution of a next generation. Therefore, if the mechanism for generating the solution of the next generation can be simplified, it will effectively reduce the time of operation and enhance the planning efficiency.
As a result, the inventor of the present disclosure has been mulling the technical problems over and then therefore designs a product disassembling method and a non-transitory computer readable media thereof which aim to resolve the existing shortcomings, so as to promote the industrial practicability.